


The Fate In Our Stars

by Mai_Mai1



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Mai1/pseuds/Mai_Mai1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco are both in unhappy relationships after the war, they feel as if they were both cheated out of a life they were supposed to have and so when everyone returns to Hogwarts for a reunion, Dumbledore lays is on them that many students weren't able to complete their destinies because of an outside influence in the moment that determined how the pieces would fall. Dumbledore sends them back to that moment that determined everything and their future is ultimately changed for the better. Stay tuned for what is in store for Draco and Hermione in The Fate In Our Stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1; What They Deserved

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this guys, please no hate!

Hermione’s first thought when waking up the morning of the reunion was of dread. She wanted to see her friends, but she didn’t want to be seen with her boyfriend, Ron Weasley. They had come together over the same need to be loved after the war and now.... She felt nothing towards him and wanted out, but she was stuck. Molly and Ginny were SO sure that they were going to get married and have kids but at the same time, they were aware of the attitude Hermione had about all of it. She loved the Weasley clan like family. She just felt like a big part of her was missing. Hermione felt as if she had been cheated and tricked into the life she had now. She rolled over to see Ron still asleep on his side of the bed and sighed. He never was up early enough to function. It was ten o’clock and he still slept like the dead.  
If only things had been different.... Hermione had never pictured herself with him. She pictured herself with someone else. The problem was, she didn’t know who.  
***********  
“Drakeyyyyy!!!” Hurry up!! We have to get ready to go to the reunnnniiiooonn!!” Pansy sang up the stairs towards Draco, who was just stepping out of the shower, his white locks dripping down his face and dripping onto his bare chest. He rolled his eyes. Pansy was so needy all the time. If she wasn’t always hooked on his arm, she was bombarding him with constant owling. Draco had never pictured his life like this. His father was sick and his mother was broken inside. They hated Pansy as much as he did but her parents were the only reason he had to stay with her. Her parents had tricked his into an agreement back in third year for their daughter and Draco to be wed as soon as they got out of Hogwarts. Draco was lucky enough that the war set everything back and it had been five years since graduation. The setback didn’t affect her parents though. They brought up the possibility of a proposal every minute they spent with the couple. Draco wished things could be different. Pansy was nowhere near the requirements he had in mind for his future wife and he feared that if he was forced into this marriage, their kids would not be right. He shuddered and started shaving his face. If only he could get a chance to redo anything that would have changed his current position...  
*********  
All the past student crowded into the great hall. Hermione and Ron had gotten into a big blowout before leaving and were currently not speaking to each other while Draco had trouble peeling Pansy off his body for enough time to talk to his friends. They all watched and were silenced when Dumbledore come up to the stage and started to talk. 

“Fellow graduates! I would like to welcome you here for your reunion. Thank you all for coming.” chairs appeared in the great hall and they all gravitated to a spot near their friends. Hermione didn’t want to even be near Ron, nonetheless sit next to him for hours so she walked delicately over to a seat and sat on the other side of the room next to Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom. 

“It’s nice to see all your faces again. After all, your graduating class produced some heros as well as great minds. If I may, I will announce those who have done very well since the war and graduation; I’ll start with our heros. Harry Potter, otherwise known as The-Boy-Who-Lived, after defeating Voldemort, went on to become a great Auror and has saved many lives since then, including yours truly from staying in purgatory. I’m sure we all remember when I faked my death.” Some nods of agreement were expressed and we all clapped. The Slytherins who still hadn’t grown up rolled their eyes and Hermione found it odd to see Draco Malfoy as one of the people to clap along. 

“Ronald Weasley, has since moved on to take over his father’s job presiding over all things muggle.” There weren’t many claps for him. 

“Hermione Granger, a girl that is the brightest witch of her age continued to awe and amaze us all. She has, since everything, created the spell used in curing the effect of the Obliviate spell. She has also found out how to survive the killing curse and has produced a more than adequate defense against it. She will be coming to teach once in a while to show seventh years how to do so and more. She continues to become the best in her year and from what I hear, she is currently coming up with a potion that will help save many witches and wizards from the current virus circulating the Pureblood birth rates.” The whole hall, apart from said immature Slytherins, applauded and cheered for her accomplishments. The professor continued on with everyone before finally getting down to the importance of the event.

“Fellow students, this reunion, I confess, is not all for congratulating. I have some bad news for some people here. As it turns out, Because of the war that has happened, some of your stars have not aligned correctly. We in this magical world have such a thing as fate here and you have not followed the path. Voldemort has strewn some of you. There is a few of you who might feel as though they have been cheated by how things have worked out. You feel as though something is missing. I can fix this. There is a spell I need to perform on the people under this troubling situation that will take you each to the very moment that determined your path. This second awakening will trigger the true events that should have unfolded if there had not been an intrusion. I will call out the names of the people who have not fulfilled their destiny and then when I perform the spell. Time will stop for all of us as they are sent back. Time will reset after the spell has come to an end.” They all were too shocked to react as the names were announced. 

“Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson and Ginny Weasley. You all have fates to discover.” Hermione looked around to see Draco and Blaise looking at eachother, mouthing curses. She saw Ron and his sister frozen and Pansy seemed to be the only one freaking out. 

“I will see you all when time has been reset. May all your fates be blessed.” Dumbledore pulled out his wand.

“Wait!” Hermione said, all eyes turned to her. She stood up and cleared her throat. “How do we know how to change it if we don’t know what moment we will be transported back to?” 

“Yeah! Granger’s got a point!” Pansy screeched. 

“Oh yes! That reminds me.” He took out a scroll and read it out loud. “This is the scroll of destinies. I shall read who will go where. Ron Weasley will be taken back to the Yule Ball. Ginny Weasley will be taken to the moment when she was battling Bellatrix during the war. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson will both be transported to when they teamed up to battle Dolohov in the war. Finally, Draco and Hermione will be taken to when Hermione was being tortured by Bellatrix at Malfoy Manor. Please know I cannot tell you any more. Good luck.” They didn’t even have time to react. They were transported and Hermione felt the searing pains of the Cruciatus and screamed.  
*******  
Draco found himself in his father’s study. 

“Father! Why do you let Aunt Bella hurt her? She doesn’t deserve this.” Draco demanded. His father accepted different bloods a while ago, but because of his tie to the dark lord, he couldn’t do anything to get out. 

“I know son. But if we don’t let her do this, Bella might think we aren’t fully with Him.” Draco rolled his eyes at his fragile father. If only his father knew.... Draco had always felt something for Hermione. It was just that they were two different worlds. 

“I can’t take it anymore!” Draco yelled and stormed out of the study and down to the main room. He saw his aunt on top of Hermione. She was sobbing and Bellatrix thought she was lying about where she had gotten the sword of Gryffindor. 

“Enough Aunty! She’s had enough. No one under that much pain would dare to lie.” Draco crossed his arms and stared down at his aunt. She looked up and smirked at him.

“Oh Draco. But she is! She’s been lying to me all this time. Maybe it’s time I teach her a real lesson. Ain’t that right Mudblood?” Hermione sobbed harder and I watched in horror as she attacked Hermione’s arm with a knife. 

“DRACOOOOO!!!!” Hermione screamed his name. She needed his help. He couldn’t take her screaming and pleading any longer. He took out his wand and attacked his aunt.

“Petrificus Totalus!” Draco yelled and Bellatrix was frozen, stiff as a board. Hermione sobbed in relief as the pain subsided for a little while. Draco pushed his aunt off of her and picked Hermione up off the stone floor. She was bleeding and he could see what looked like the name Mudblood, carved jaggedly into her skin on her forearm. Draco swallowed back bile and saw his mother come down the stairs with Hermione’s wand in her hand.

“Take her and go. My son. The boys are escaping. Just go!” She tucked Hermione’s wand into her coat and he disapparated from my home, taking Hermione with him.


	2. All Over Again

Hermione woke up to the sun in her eyes and a smile on her face. The memories of last night still fresh in her mind. She felt arms wound tightly around her body and felt a kiss on her cheek. 

“Goodmorning love.” Her husband said in a soft, melodic voice.

“Good morning. How did you sleep?” She ask. He kissed her cheek again.

“Let’s just say that my dreams have a way of making me relive my favorite nights.” She giggled and turned over to view her Blonde haired love of her life.

“Why Mr. Malfoy! Was I that good?” She asked innocently. He put a hand on her pregnant belly.

“Yes Mrs. Malfoy.” Draco kissed her lips softly and then bent to kiss her round belly.

“Today is the reunion, dear.” She said to him. He sat up.

“I know. Blaise and Cassandra will be here soon to join us. He ran out of floo powder yesterday.” Hermione smirked and slowly got up from the bed and stood in the mirror, marveling at how big she was now. Cassandra was Blaise and Pansy’s daughter. She was three. Pansy, Not-so-sadly, died during the birth. Hermione was four months along now and just glowing.

“I’m sort of scared to see everyone. it’s been five years, Draco.” He came up behind her in the mirror in his silk boxer shorts and smiled sweetly. He paced his hands over hers.

“I promise it will be fine. Everyone misses you.” She smiled at our reflection.

“We better get ready.” Hermione said sadly. He nodded and pulled out his clothing from the dresser on the opposite wall. She walked into the closet and slipped on something nice that showcased her belly and also made her glow. It was a baby pink satin blouse and a skirt. She decided to wear flats to help her feet. When Hermione finished getting ready she heard the familiar voice of Cassandra downstairs and her father talking to her. He was telling her to have her best manners on.

“Blaise!” Draco called. She followed him down and into the parlor to see Draco greeting Blaise and hugging Cassandra softly. 

“Uncle Draco! Aunty Mione!” Hermione laughed and pulled her into a hug.

“Ready to go mate?” Draco asked our friend. Blaise nodded and scooped up his daughter and we each floo’d to Hogwarts. It was interesting when they reached the school that they were the only ones in the floo corridors.

“You think we are late?” She asked him worriedly. Draco shook his head.

“Nah. I think they cleared out and are waiting to see who all of us gorgeous people married!” Blaise commented towards me. His daughter giggled and Hermione couldn’t help but smile. Draco put his arm around her waist.

“Ready sweetheart?” He asked her.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Blaise opened the door to the great hall and the took a deep breath, walking in and finding all eyes, not on Blaise, but on Draco and Hermione. Draco kissed her forehead and guided her over to where their friends were. The ones that visited them often. They got to talking and before long, Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Harry there. He was smiling wide. 

"Harry?” She asked. He nodded and pulled her into a tight hug, careful not to squish her protruding stomach. 

“Hey Hermione! It’s been forever!” He said to her. Draco excused himself from his conversation with another Slytherin and turned to Harry.

“Yes, it has. We haven’t seen you since that christmas party you and Ginny threw.” Draco told him. Harry grinned and stuck his hand out for Draco to take. Hermione couldn’t help but smile at the way her two favorite people in the world got along. After the war, Draco and Harry became close friends. They had no reason to fight anymore and when Draco had saved her from the manor, Harry felt unending gratitude towards him. Hermione frowned when she looked around and didn’t see Ron anywhere.

“Hermione?” Harry asked, breaking her out of her thoughts. She looked at him expectantly. “I asked how far you are.” His eyes gestured to her pregnant belly. 

“Oh! Sorry. yeah, i’m around four and a half months now. The baby is due in July.” Harry smiled. Draco and him then continued to have a conversation about how each other’s work was and Hermione left to wander around and say hello to her friends.

“Hermione!” Ginny Weasley’s voice echoed over the crowed and soon the red haired young girl came into view, giving Hermione a tight hug.

“Hey Gin. I’ve missed you.” She said to her best friend. Ginny giggled.

“Yeah, I know. I wasn’t sure if you were going to show up to this, considering you haven’t talked to Ron since before you and Draco married.” Hermione gulped.

“He doesn’t even know who I married, we stopped contact after I went on that vacation with Draco to Paris.” Ginny gave her a sweet smile.

“Yeah, he’s sorta.... been occupied with a lot of things. He couldn’t make it through the Auror training. Harry and I haven’t even talked to him in a year or so.” Right on cue, as they finished talking of Ron, did he appear.

“Hermione? Is that you?” Her eyes widened at Ginny in alarm and turned around to find Ron standing behind her, looking shocked. His eyes wandered from her wedding ring over to her baby bump.

“Hey Ron.” She answered him. They didn’t make any move to hug like the rest of her friends had, Ron kept his distance. 

“I can see things turned out well for you. Who’d you marry?” Ron asked her. She was about to send a mental signal of distress to Draco when he magically showed up next to her.

“Sorry. I was tied up with The-Boy-Who-Just-Won’t-Shut-Up.” He heard Ginny laugh and pulled his wife into a kiss, innocently displaying his love. 

“You..... You...” Ron couldn’t seem to get a sentence out and Draco ignored him.

“How’s the baby doing, sweetheart? Are you getting tired standing? We can go grab a seat.” Hermione smiled at her concerned husband and shook her head.

“We’re fine darling. I was just catching up with some friends.” Draco now took the opportunity to look at Ron.

“You married MALFOY?!” He yelled. Hermione jumped a bit at the raise in his voice and felt Draco’s arm tighten around her. “You’re having HIS BABY?!” He screeched. His yells could be heard through the whole hall but no one looked at what was going on, they all figured something like this would happen sooner or later. Ginny stomped up to her brother and charmed his sorry ass in a silencing charm. All there was now was Ron, silently yelling and cursing at them. Hermione took his face between her hands and calmed him down.

“Listen to me Ronald Weasley. I married Draco because I love him. He and I are soul mates. We’ve been together for three years and married for two. I love this man and I am happy. If you even remotely cared for me, you’d accept this and just be there for me. If you can’t handle my decision then there’s the door.” Ron stared into her eyes for a short moment, contemplating. He slumped forward and nodded sadly. Hermione looked towards Draco and smiled in accomplishment and took his outstretched hand. He looked at her with all the love in the world. It was like she was the only one he saw.   
Chairs started to appear and everyone took a seat, waiting for Dumbledore to come out. He walked slowly onto the stage and put his wand to his throat so his voice would carry. 

“Welcome back!” He called. The all cheered together. Dumbledore smiled at them all and continued to speak out. “I see time has caught up to us and our future was reset.” All the past students stared at him, confused besides Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Ron and Ginny. They could all remember how their life was before he had sent them back to make things right. It was still hard on Ron though, to think he had the love of his life only to find out that she never was meant to be his. Dumbledore continued talking and announcing many accomplishments along with a remembrance for those who lost their lives in the war and after the war. Pansy was one of those which he talked of. Dumbledore announced all the success certain people have had including Hermione who had found the counterspell for someone under Obliviate. She had also figured out how to survive the killing curse. Much was the same since they all went back to change their future. The only things really very different were who married whom

“Ready to go home honey? I’m sure we can go see Potter and Ginny tomorrow.” Draco asked Hermione. She nodded in agreement and walked with him, Blaise and Blaise’s daughter the the floo network and went home. Blaise floo’d from their house to his and left hermione and Draco alone to mull over what happened that day. 

“So, I’m your soulmate, Eh?” Draco teased her. She giggled. 

“Well, you DID save my life.” Draco frowned at the memory but didn’t let it get to him. 

“I fell like it was you that saved me. Without you and what you did for me after everything, I don’t think I would have been as happy married to Pansy and stuck under my dads rule for the rest of my life.” Hermione pulled him to her and put her lips on his cheek. 

“You don’t have to be that person anymore.” He kissed her softly. 

“I love you Hermione, and our child.” Draco put a hand on her bulge. 

“Just think, we’ll be finding out the sex in just a few weeks.” Draco took his other hand and put a finger to her lips, shushing her. 

“I don’t even want to think about that right now, I just want to enjoy right now and then think of later.” Hermione grinned. She loved him so much, her heart could hardly take it.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave and kudo and review if you liked it! I hope you do!


End file.
